Cerca de Ti
by TierKitchiero
Summary: Yona no puede evitar sentirse culpable por la tristeza de Hak, llega a la conclusión de que debería dejarlo ir pues no hace nada más que sufrir, pero, ¿Que hará si solo quiere estar cerca de él? HakxYona One-Shot


Hak x Yona - Close to You (Cerca de Ti)

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie Akatsuki No Yona y la canción "Close To You" de Rihanna.

(Ningún personaje es mío, todo los derechos a Mizuho Kusanagi la creadora de esta maravillosa historia.)

One-shot lleno de angustia, quería hacer sufrir a Yona un poquito, en la mayoría de Fics que he leído angustiosos de "Hakona" el que sufre mucho es Hak y me dio por hacer un poco de justicia para el pobre hahaha.

La historia está ubicada alrededor del capítulo 110 después de que Yona se da cuenta de que está enamorada de Hak aunque no sigue la trama de la historia original.  
Disfruten.

Yona no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, pensaba en su cabello lacio y negro azabache que enmarcaba despreocupadamente su rostro cuadrado y varonil; pensaba en su cuello el cual producía un aroma fresco y dulce, que le recordaba al bosque que rodeaba la tribu del viento, un aroma que ella reconocería sin dificultad en cualquier lado; pensaba en su manos, grandes y callosas que le daban seguridad cada que sostenían las suyas, pequeñas y delicadas; pensaba en su sonrisa, una sonrisa triste que tenía desde que salieron del castillo; ella notaba, que la felicidad que se reflejaba en sus labios llegaba a sus ojos, su bellos ojos azules que parecían tormentas grises y desoladas. A ella le daba rabia, tristeza e impotencia ese azul tan vacío, quería verlo sonreír de verdad, quería que sus ojos se convirtieran en los despejados cielos azules, llenos de esperanza que tenía cuando eran niños.

Quería verlo feliz, cada noche tenía un debate mental y trataba de formular soluciones para verlo alegre; se martirizaba pensando que la razón por la que Hak no podía alcanzar la felicidad era ella, tal vez ella que lo tenía sometido a las órdenes de su padre, era la razón principal de su desdicha, ella que egoístamente lo obligaba acompañarla y protegerla había arruinado su vida; él no tenía ninguna obligación de escoltarla, no estaba encadenado por la sangre de dragón, ni tampoco recibía nada a cambio, a cambio de su energía, su tiempo, su vida gastada en ella; Yona sollozaba silenciosamente todas las madrugadas sintiéndose miserable, culpándose de la tristeza de Hak y quería hacerse fuerte, física y mentalmente, quería no tener que necesitarlo, quería dejarlo libre pero no podía.

Cada mañana lo observa lo más discretamente posible, y notaba en su rostro desesperanza, impaciencia y enojo, lo notaba distante y le dolía, tenía claro que había sido ella quien marco la distancia entre ellos, pues le exigió parar con las bromas y que no la molestara más, ahora se arrepentía, extrañaba que la tocara repentinamente, que invadiera su espacio personal, extrañaba los abrazos veloces y los susurros picaros, pero no se atrevía a decirlo, le daba pena solo pensarlo, ¿Qué pensaría Hak si supiese que quería tocarlo, que quería estar cerca de él? Seguramente lo vería como una molestia y se burlaría, ella se sentía lamentable, porque lo amaba, siempre lo hizo, pero nunca se había querido dar cuenta, lo amaba más de lo que creía capaz y le daba miedo, porque estaba segura de que esos sentimientos estaban siendo gastados en vano, pero no le importaba y lo único que ella realmente quería era verlo feliz.

Pero para la que Hak fuera feliz ella sabía tenía que dejarlo libre pero no podía, no quería.

La meta que tenía Yona en mente para hacerlo feliz era hacerse más fuerte, no solo para ya no ser dependiente de él y poder darle la libertad que tanto merecía y seguramente tanto ansiaba, sino también para protegerlo de todo y de todos.

Hak no necesitaba protección, Yona estaba consciente de ello, pero quería dársela, quería ser su escudo, quería resguardarlo de los recuerdos que ensombrecían su corazón, quería dar todo de ella para mantenerlo a salvo del dolor y la angustia, sabía que eso le molestaba, sabía que él no necesitaba nada de ella, que él era lo suficientemente capaz de arreglárselas solo, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar querer protegerlo, no podía evitar preocuparse, no podía evitar querer resguardarlo.

Ella se sentía débil, quería darle a entender que aunque él no quisiera nada, ella le daría todo, pero no sabía cómo hacérselo saber, no sabía cómo mandar el mensaje y que él lo recibiera, el miedo la invadía y su corazón apesadumbrado le dolía, ¿Qué no se supone que el amor era sinónimo de felicidad? Sentía todo menos dicha, sentía desesperación, pena, culpa, quería deshacerse de todas esas emociones negativas, quería ser feliz y hacerlo feliz, eso era lo más importante, la felicidad de Hak sobre todas las cosas, pero, ¿Cómo podía lograrla?

La respuesta era simple, tenía que dejarlo ir, a pesar de que llevaba tiempo sabiéndolo no quería aceptarlo, tenía que armarse de valor y comprender que a pesar de que Hak se fuera ella no se quedaría sola, tenía a los dragones y a Yun, pero sabía que ninguno podría llenar el lugar de Hak.

─ Princesa, ¿Se encuentra bien? La noto pálida ─ La voz de Hak la saco de sus oscuros pensamientos, el muchacho estaba sentado en el suelo cubierto de pasto verde, apoyado en un árbol afilando su lanza.

─ Si todo está bien no te preocupes, ¿Me acompañas a buscar agua? ─ trato de desviar la atención del pelinegro haciéndolo acompañarla a buscar el agua que Yun necesitaba para preparar la cena.

─ Por supuesto, Shin-ah dijo que el rio estaba en esa dirección atrás de aquellos árboles, vamos ─ Hak extendió la mano para tomar la olla que Yona llevaba en las manos, la princesa mal interpreto la acción y la tomo con la suya, la bestia del trueno se quedó congelado por un momento, pero no hizo ademan de soltarla, le quito la olla con la mano libre y se encamino hacia el rio aun sosteniéndola.

Cuando Yona cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando lo soltó como si su tacto la quemara, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se supone que tenía que dejar de ser dependiente de Hak y ahí estaba ella caminando colgada de él cómo niña pequeña  
─ ¡¿Qué pasa?! ─ preguntó Hak sorprendido por la repentina acción

─ ¡Nada! Es solo que debo de evitar tocart… ─ ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! Estaba a punto de decirle a Hak que tenía que hacerse menos dependiente de él, que ni siquiera debería tocarlo, los ojos azules de Hak la estaban observando llenos de consternación, ante su mirada Yona se sonrojo y siguió caminando, si se quedaba embobada en sus orbes azules no llegaría a ningún lado, y nunca querría dejarlo ir, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo obligado a acompañarla.

─ Princesa, ha estado comportándose extraño estos últimos días, sabe que si le pasa algo puede confiármelo, no importa que sea yo haré todo para solucionar su problema ─ al escuchar esas palabras Yona no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, sabía que el haría lo que ella pidiera, pero no por que quisiera, sino porque ese era su trabajo.

Con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas la pelirroja volteo para encarar a Hak, el cual al ver el estado de la muchacha abrió los ojos como platos, tiro la olla que llevaba en las manos y apresuradamente se acercó a ella, estaba a punto de sostenerla entre sus brazos cuando paro en seco y como si hubiera un campo de fuerza a su alrededor se apartó dando dos pasos hacia atrás, Yona al ver la reacción del joven sintió que su corazón se desgarraba, sin pensarlo dos veces dijo

─ Por favor tócame, quiero estar cerca de ti ─

Hak no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, llevaba días queriendo tocarla aunque fuera sin querer, pero no se atrevía a acercarse a ella desde que se lo había prohibido, la sangre le hervía de ira, envidia y frustración al ver a sus acompañantes tocarla como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, muchas veces se había abstenido a agarrar a palos a los dragones, porque sabía que él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, él no debía hacer nada más que callar y obedecer, tenía años de práctica, solo contemplarla a lo lejos y verla sonreír a otros era lo que tenía permitido, y no podía evitar sentirse maldecido, pero había hecho sus paces con ello, por eso no cabían en su cabeza la palabras que acaba de escuchar, se quedó petrificado con los ojos casi saliéndose de las orbitas sin decir nada ¿Se lo había imaginado?.

Yona procesando lo que había dicho se asustó, ¡¿Qué estupidez acababa de decir?! Porque si la había dicho ¿O no?, Hak tenía una expresión que ella nunca le había visto, parecía como si acabara de comer algo asqueroso, el susto de convirtió rápidamente en dolor, esa expresión en el rostro de Hak la hacía sentirse muy mal, comenzó a correr de vuelta al campamento, mas lágrimas llenaban sus mejillas, Hak reacciono y corrió tras ella lo más rápido que pudo sin importarle haber dejado tirado el encargo del agua, Yona llego al campamento y sin ver a nadie a la cara se metió a la tienda que compartía con Yun lo más rápido que pudo, unos segundos tras ella llego Hak y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada los únicos que estaban ahí eran Yun y Jae-ha, pues Shin-ah y Zeno habían ido a ver si podían cazar algo y Kija estaba juntando troncos para iniciar la fogata.

─ ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¿Y el agua? ─ alarmado Yun se levantó lo más rápido que pudo pues estaba agachado seleccionando yerbas para usarlas en la cena ─ Hak, ¿Qué paso, viene alguien, algo? ─ Jae-ha se acercó al mencionado y lo tomo por los hombros mientras lo obligaba a mirarlo a la cara, se alarmo al ver la expresión de pánico de su amigo.

─ ¿Dónde está la princesa? ─ pregunto el pelinegro jadeando mientras se liberaba del agarre del dragón verde, ─ Está en su tienda ¿Qué está pasando?─ sin contestar Hak se acercó a la tienda silenciosamente, quiso abrirla de par en par pero se contuvo ─ ¿Princesa? ─ Yona se sobresaltó al escucharlo, creía que había ido por el agua no espero a que la siguiera, se sentía estúpidamente triste y avergonzada, no se sentía capaz de mirarlo de frente, había dicho lo más estúpido en la vida, y esa cara de asco que puso Hak al escucharla la asecharía por siempre ─ Vete, quiero estar sola─ Fue lo único que pudo decir entre sollozos, el joven no entendía que estaba pasando simplemente obedeció y se alejó silenciosamente, igual que cómo había llegado.

─ ¡¿Hak, que está pasando?! ─ pregunto Yun alterado ─ Nada ─ dijo él en tono triste, caminando en dirección a donde había dejado tirada la olla para el agua.

Habían pasado algunos días desde ese incidente, las cosas entre la princesa y su guardia se habían enfriado aún más, no se dirigían la palabra y el ambiente siempre era incomodo entre ellos, los dragones y Yun habían notado el cambio drástico entre ambos y se cansaron de intentar arreglar algo que no entendían, Yona evitaba con todas sus fuerzas quedarse a solas con Hak, y el a pesar de que siempre tenía un ojo sobre ella, le daba el mayor espacio posible, ninguno de los dos comprendía muy bien que había pasado, pero tampoco trataban de arreglarlo, simplemente se evitaban sin atreverse a dar el primer paso, los pensamientos de Yona se volvían más deprimentes día con día y los de Hak mas confusos, ambos estaban atrapados en un espiral de miedo e incomprensión del cual no veían la salida, Jae-ha harto del comportamiento infantil de ambos, después de dos semanas de incomodidad en el grupo orquesto un plan para dejarlos solos y que arreglaran de una buena vez lo que los mortificaba.

─ Muy bien, si queremos saber si realmente hay Nadai en este pueblucho, tenemos que dividirnos en grupo, Yun, Zeno y Kija vayan a averiguar con los comerciantes, como tienen cara inocente no sospecharan de ustedes, Shin-ah y yo iremos hacia los alrededores del pueblo para investigar cualquier movimiento sospechoso, Yona querida estamos muy cerca de la capital así que lo mejor será que te quedes al margen de esta misión imagina lo que pasaría si alguien te reconociera a ti o a Hak ─ Jae-ha había planeado sus palabras perfectamente para que ninguno de los dos pudiera rechistar ambos sabían que el peliverde tenía razón pero aun así ambos comenzaron a repellar contra él ─ Cálmense los dos no tardaremos ─ y antes de que pudieran decir algo más vieron a sus amigos desaparecer entre los árboles.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, ninguno se atrevía a verse a la cara, Yona soltó un suspiro y se metió inmediatamente a su tienda, Hak se fue a sentar con su lanza lo más lejos que pudo sin perder la tienda de su campo de visión, ambos se sentían estúpidos pero no parecía que fueran a hacer nada para arreglarlo, Yona se recostó sobre las mantas regadas en la tienda y miro al techo, había reflexionado mucho los últimos días la idiotez que había soltado y se dio cuenta que solo había empeorado las cosas, Hak tenía una cara aún más desdichada que la de antes y aunque se sentía dolida por la expresión que puso esa vez no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por él, había pasado unas semanas terribles y sabía que la única solución que había era la que ya tenía desde un principio, dejarlo ir.

Respiro hondo varias veces y repaso mentalmente todo lo que iba a decir antes de salir, era el momento, la libertad para Hak había llegado se iba a obligar a tragarse todo su dolor y lágrimas, para por fin hacerlo feliz, salió aterrada de la tienda y lo busco alrededor, lo vio sentado en un tronco a lo lejos mirando en estado de alerta a su alrededor, quiso meterse de nuevo a la tienda y no salir hasta que los demás regresaran, pero se contuvo, el momento era ahora, atemorizada por lo que iba a ocurrir se acercó lentamente con las piernas temblándole a donde estaba el oji-azul el cual en cuanto noto que la princesa se acercaba puso cara de preocupación

─ ¿Todo bien? ─ pregunto preocupado ─ Necesitamos hablar ─ contesto Yona bajito, aclarándose la garganta lo miro a los ojos y dijo ─ Ya no puedo continuar así Hak ─ el chico creyendo que la princesa por fin iba a arreglarlo todo quiso interrumpirla pero ella se lo impidió ─espera déjame terminar, quiero que sepas que ya no quiero arruinarte la vida más de lo que he hecho, eres libre puedes irte cuando quieras, regresa a tu hogar con Mundok y Tae-Yeon y se feliz por todos nosotros ─ Hak sintió que la sangre se le escapaba del rostro y tuvo miedo, un miedo que no había sentido desde que la secuestraron cuando eran niños, un miedo más grande que el que sintió cuando la montaña donde vivía Shin-ah la atrapo, miedo de parpadear y no volver a verla, Yona no podía seguir mirándolo, temía que su rostro de dolor se convirtiera de alegría ante ella y dio media vuelta, decidió ir a soltar todo ese dolor que sentía en el pecho en un lugar donde sus ojos azules no la alcanzaran.

─ ¿Tú quieres que me vaya? ─ fue todo lo que pudo decir Hak, se olvidó de las formalidades ni siquiera pensó en referirse a ella con respeto, quería hacerla dar media vuelta y que le dijera en la cara que ya no lo necesitaba, que ya era un estorbo para ella, y entonces gritarle que la amaba y que aunque ella lo obligara no podría dejarla, pero no pudo, parecía que su cuerpo había olvidado cómo reaccionar y que estaba clavado contra el tronco en el que se encontraba sentado, Yona se quedó congelada al escuchar lo que acababa de decir y el tono en el que lo dijo, no era de enojo era algo peor, era todo lo que quería evitar era tristeza, ella pensó que su libertad le iba a causar la más grande dicha y no todo lo contrario, sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba cuando se atrevió a mirarlo, Hak tenía el rostro lleno de dolor y gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, Yona también comenzó a llorar, ─ Solo quiero que seas feliz ─ dijo acercándose temerosa de nuevo ─ Quiero que seas más feliz que nadie ─ se arrodillo ante él tomándole el rostro con ambas manos tratando de secar las lágrimas que fluían sin parar.

Hak se sentía patético llorando como un niño al que le quitaban su juguete favorito, pero no podía evitarlo, tan solo de pensar que no podía estar más a su lado lo hacía querer morir, pero sus palabras para el eran ley y si ella lo decía él tenía que obedecer, ─ Si te hace feliz me iré ─ dijo levantándose por fin del maldito tranco y alejándose de ella, sabía que esas cosas que acababa de decir sobre su felicidad eran solo para no sentirse tan mal, al final del día él era solo un pesado guardia a quien su padre la había encomendado y que ya no necesitaba más.

─ ¿Qué no entiendes que quiero que seas feliz? ─ dijo ella enojada por su actitud, sabía que acababa de oficialmente darle su libertad pero aun no quería dejarlo ir, así que lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a verla a la cara ─ ¿Porque no puedes decir gracias y suerte en tu…─

─ ¡POR QUE NO PUEDO SER FELIZ SI NO ES A TU LADO! ─ La paciencia de Hak se acababa esta mujer lo iba a matar, sacudió su agarre enojado al darse cuenta que la princesa creía que el hecho de estar con ella era motivo de su desdicha, cuando realmente era lo único que lo mantenía con vida.

Los ojos de Yona se abrieron como platos cuando lo escucho gritar esas palabras ─ Mentiroso, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que tan solo pensar en acercarte a mi te da asco? ─ la ira también comenzaba a invadir a Yona, no podía sus creer las palabras, la cara que había puesto cuando le dijo que la tocara aún estaba grabada en su retina

─ Pero, ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Que no te das cuenta que lo único que hago es reprimir el deseo de tenerte entre mis brazos?  
Hak no pudo más y entre gritos le confesó la verdad

─ ¡Entonces hazlo de una vez, que lo único que quiero es estar cerca de ti! ─ Yona también grito frustrada.

Hak no lo pensó dos veces y con tres zancadas llego hasta donde ella e hizo lo que por tanto tiempo anhelaba hacer, tomarla entre sus brazos, la estrecho contra él queriéndola fundir el agarre, lleno sus pulmones con su dulce esencia y la beso, la beso como si no hubiera un mañana, Yona correspondió con el mismo anhelo, la misma necesidad, el dolor que se acumuló en su pecho durante meses se desvaneció al instante que sus labios se tocaron, por fin la pieza que le faltaba había llegado, entre besos confesaron el amor mutuo que durante tanto tiempo habían guardado y comprendieron que la única forma de alcanzar la felicidad era juntos, cerca el uno del otro.

Jae-ha observaba la escena desde la copa de un árbol cercano ─ ¡Maldita sangre de dragón no seas tan ruidosa, esto es lo mejor! ─ se dijo frotándose el pecho el cual le dolía por lo que acababa de presenciar ─ Ahora me pregunto, ¿Cuánto tiempo tomara para que dejen de besuquearse? ─ Soltando un suspiro, saltó con dirección hacia el pueblo más cercano mientras ideaba un plan para distraer un rato a sus compañeros que lo esperaban.

 **N/A:** Al final Hak también sufrió tantito hahahaaha, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios y espero que les haya gustado.

Creditos de la imagen: /k_ponbon


End file.
